The present invention relates to article suspension devices and more particularly to a clamping type garment hanger.
Clamping type hangers have heretofore been provided for the suspension or hanging of a wide variety of articles such as pants, skirts, and carpet samples. Such hangers include at least one clamp typically defined by a pair of opposed wing or clamp members between which the article is placed. Provision is made for biasing the members together to create the clamping force necessary to retain the article. Hangers of this type have been manufactured by a simple molding process as a single, integral unit employing a two-piece mold.
In order to increase the capacity of such clamp type hangers so that they may be used to display relatively heavy articles such as pants, slacks, carpet, fabric samples or boots, for example, provision has been made to increase the clamping force between the clamp members. An example of one such structure adapted to increase the clamping force may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092, entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP and issued on Oct. 23, 1973 in the names of Judd F. Garrison and John H. Batts. As disclosed in this patent, a pair of integrally hinged clamp members are biased together and locked by a generally U-shaped spring clip. The opposed, facing, inner surfaces of the clamping members are also provided, in one embodiment, with a plurality of conical projections or pointed tooth-like members which embed themselves into the article suspended to increase the holding capability of the clamp. These grip increasing teeth permit the clamp to suspend heavier articles. In another embodiment illustrated in this patent, each of the gripping members includes parallel projections which extend laterally almost the entire width of the member on the lower portion thereof. These projections are in effect elongated bars which provide a grip increasing surface. Other examples of prior art clamping type hangers may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,607 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER and issued on Oct. 17, 1972, in the name of John H. Batts and U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,616 entitled CLAMP WITH IMPROVED LATCH and issued on July 17, 1973, in the name of John H. Batts.
Heretofore, the service life of clamping type hangers has been limited by the normal reduction in the clamping force generated by the biasing means through repeated use. As the clamping force decreases due to relaxation of the biasing means, the excess clamping ability over that necessary to hold an article reduces. At some point, the clamping force generated is insufficient to suspend the article. The hanger can then be used only to suspend lighter weight articles or it must be discarded. Also, it has been found that pointed or conical tooth-like projections formed on the opposed surfaces of the clamp members have a tendency to wear after repeated use and to become barbed-like in cross section. The worn teeth may then snag the article suspended from the hanger.